1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to golf training devices and methods, and more particularly to a golf training device to provide visual and tactile feedback to the user for golf strokes, both putting strokes and swing strokes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many methods and devices for improving the golf swing or putting stroke. Some work for putting strokes, some work for swings, with varying degrees of success.
Few, if any, employ a single concept for both swings and putting strokes. Generally, the putting stroke has little resemblance to swing of a non-putter, for example, a five iron. Thus, teaching methods and devices normally separate these two aspects of instruction for golfers.
As used herein, the term “golfer” will be used to refer to anyone having any type of golf club in their hands with the intention of making a golf stroke.